Dating Inuyasha Style
by CelestiaAngel29
Summary: What will happen one day if by some twist of fate Naraku meets his true love... Read and find out nara/kag and sess/ oc- Will be under construction soon!
1. Chapter 1

Dating Inuyasha Style!- Chapter 1

(Modern Era Setting: Naraku/Kagome: Pairing and Sesshomaru/Other Character pairing Also Miroku/Sango and Inuyasha/Rin I own nothing eccept the idea, Inuyasha and gang belong to their respective owners, and other anime owners!)

Naraku's friends, Inuyasha, Koga, Miroku, and Sesshomaru; are all sick and tired of his lying cheating gold digging girlfriend Kikyo. Those guys have been friends since birth, they know Naraku better than his own parents know him; and also are aware of the fact that their best friend isn't happy, with Kikyo. Hell Inuyasha broke up with her for a reason, he caught her cheating on him with two different guys and that did it! He tried to warn Naraku, but the 'I told you so,' will grant him a royal ass beat down, and that was no joke. So they decided to look for the perfect girlfriend for him, with Miroku's webdesign background, and Koga's knowledge about computers, and their combined knowledge of what Naraku wants in a girl.

Miroku was typing up the likes and dislikes, and other things including a picture of Naraku with just his long black trench coat, no shirt, black jeans, black combat boots, and his hair was down. The guys knew that would get the girls attention, ''Guys you know that Naraku would have our balls, let alone Kikyo,'' All shook their heads with no argument towards Koga's obervation,  
''I can equal his fighting so, I'll just say that it's an experiment for my class,'' Inuyasha interrupted Sesshomaru ''I have a better idea,'' ''Ah that's why I was smelling smoke,'' ''Shut the fuck up Koga, we can get ahold of MTV's parental control, or broadcast this live online.'' The friends had to admit that live broadcasting was a good idea, Sesshomaru happened to took out of Naraku's appartment window on the second floor, ''He's coming, hide everything!'' Everyone was scrambliling to hide alot of stuff, upon hearing the room door opening, and seeing again the drained appearance that Naraku always had whenever he was getting back from a date with Kikyo and with a dash of annoyance.

''Hey man,'' Koga annouced Naraku, ''Hey,'' ''Naraku you're out of,'' He tosses a bag of Doritos at him ''Thanks,'' ''Bottomless pitt,'' He joked ''You love me,'' Inuyasha said jokengly as he stuck his tongue out, ''How was your day Naraku?'' ''Well, Miroku, it was ok until earlier,'' Sesshomaru stepped beside their childhood friend ''If that is the case my friend, then why don't you just get rid of the load that has been dragging you down,'' Naraku had thought about it for a long time now and yes logic said that lighten your burden, and all of it started when he was dating Kikyo; truthfully things were ok for awhile, but then it was going downhill fast. He secretly dreamnt about being with someone else, but what was this powerhold that Kikyo had over him? Or was it that he was afraid of being alone? The whole thing was confusing, and a headache to say things lightly as possible, why couldn't he have someone for himself? Was it that selfish? Or was he meant to be with Kikyo and be miserable? Man this was a headache... Looking around at his friends, ''Going to bed, don't wanna be bothered,'' And boy was that an order if there ever was one, they knew that tone all too well. If they bothered him when he was in his room, heads will roll, if they were lucky, looking around his room thinking. Was there ever a time when he and Kikyo loved eachother? Hearing an instant message on his laptop, walking over and seeing it was his younger sister Kagura; she was exactly the one to get him out of his funk!

*SisKAG: U Busy?

*BroNara: Not really, why?

*SisKAG: Vid Chat?

*BroNara: Sure...

His laptop was ring *Video Chat Request from SisKAG...* and it said accept, he clicked it, he missed his family, he couldn't wait til next weekend; to visit. Upon seeing the video connected, and seeing the familar crimsion eyes look at him ''Hi big bro!'' ''Hey...'' ''You look tired or annoyed, want to talk to dad?'' ''No thank you, nice towel,'' He knew she was washing and trimming her hair, she did it every other five weeks, ''How are you Kagura?'' ''I'm alright, I got a new job!'' He smiled ''Wonderful, hows Kanna?'' He loved his little sister and missed her dearly, ''She misses you brother, I know the feeling is mutual; Onigumo is doing better'' ''And your love life?'' ''Seeing someone,'' ''Her name?'' Damn he knew his sister well ''Ayame, you prick.'' Yup he knew his younger sister better than anyone, ''Prick? Love you too sister.'' Noticing the towel was off of Kagura's hair and she was combing out her tangles, ''How long were you two together?'' ''Next month will be a year, she's coming for Thanksgiving, what about you gonna bring *Miss Pl-asss-tic*?'' ''No I think that she and I will last much longer if she keeps this shit up, I may have you give her a beatdown,'' Seeing his sister's eyes light up, ''Well delieverd with love,  
I'll even record it.'' Naraku was chuckling at that sight, glacning over at his watch ''What time are you coming for Thanksgiving weekend?'' ''Mmm not entirely sure, I know that I'm leaving on wednesday, and spend the day with the guys after work or something; I think that they are up to something.'' Noticing that Kagura was putting on abit of makeup and paying attention ''Hey bro they are your best friends they are not mine,'' ''Bitch,'' He sticks his tongue out, ''Bite me,'' She sticks her's out, he laughs ''You know I have to mess with you,'' ''Oh I feel loved, dickhead.'' ''Listen Kagura I have to go to bed I have to wake up early, work, tell father I'll call him sometime tomorrow.'' ''Night, Brother,'' ''Night and have fun don't do anything that I wouldn't do that will give you alot of rope.''

Turning off the video chat and logging off and shutting down his computer, showering and dressing in just a pair of black and purple silk boxers, climbing into the black silky sheets; laying down and sleeping, strange how he gets his peace with sleep.  
No one nagging him, no one pushing him to do anything that he doesn't really want to do, just his dreams. Deeper sleep took him over, what will the tomorrow bring his future? Hopfully something better...


	2. Chapter 2

Dating Inuyasha Style!- Chapter 2

(Naraku/Kagome Pairing Sesshomaru/OC, Modern Day; meanwhile last chapter, Naraku has been questioning his whole relationship with Kikyo, his best friends Koga, Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, and Miroku are trying to help him find a perfect girl... well almost perfect, Naraku can't wait to spend Thanksgiving with his family.)

The next morning around 5:00, Naraku's alarm was buzzing annoyingly, groaning with his head under the covers reaching his hand slowly out from the covers,  
trying to find the off switch ''Where the hell is it?'' *Pat, pat,* ''There'' Finally turning off the annoying device, slowly uncovering himself from the warmth that the blankets had provied. Sitting up and placing his long legs on the floor, shivering slightly at the cold wooden floor, that his feet had made contact with ''Damn I have remember to get that throw rug for my room,'' Stumboling slightly to the bathroom to get ready, meanwhile in the kitchen Miroku and Koga were at the table, Sesshomaru was making some coffee; and Inuyasha was snoring loudly on the fold out in the livingroom ''He should've been drowned from birth,'' Muttered the elder brother, they looked to see a showered and dressed Naraku coming into the kitchen *snore!* ''Morning Naraku.'' The three had announced as Sesshomaru was handing the second eldest man a cup of coffee, it was entirely too early to hear that bottomless pitt snore. Naraku looked around at his friends, true they can get on his nervs sometimes, but they are true friends almost family, pulling out his cell and seeing a few drunk text messages from Kikyo: ''Hmmm?''

:Kikyo: Yo Naracku, thingz beter chaynge or itz your fault- 10:30 pm

:Kikyo: Herre me, I no lots of guys that wood love to be wiff me- 3am

''Drunken bitch,'' Sesshomaru had always been respectful, but maybe this was the straw that broke the camel's back, ''Hey Sess, that's an insult to bitches,'' ''Point taken Koga.''  
''Oh God! Inuyasha and I have to be at work soon!'' Naraku shouted, Sesshomaru quickly put down his cup and ran to wake up Inuyasha ''Inuyasha, Inuyasha!'' ''*Muttering* Five more minuets mommy, *Snore*'' Miroku was behind the couch with a cup of ice cold water, *Pour* ''ABANDON SHIP!'' He fell onto the floor hard head first ''You okay?'' ''My damn head!'' ''Inuyasha you and Naraku are gonna be late!'' ''Damnit! I'll be ready in ten minuets!'' And boy did he fly, ''So Sesshomaru how's the project?'' ''Good, should be about done within a couple of hours.'' Knodding his head, ''So when are you and Inuyasha going to go home for Thanksgiving?'' Taking a sip of his coffee, ''Maybe 4:30, alittle bit after Inuyasha gets home from work, I'll be running some errands, and helping out Koga and Miroku do a few things before we leave.'' As Naraku was placing his cup down onto the counter, ''Sounds like a busy day,'' ''Kind of.'' ''How's Izayoi?'' ''Alright, I'll tell her you asked about her.'' ''Give her a hello from me,'' ''Of course, Come on Inuyasha! Move your ass!'' Hearing the thudding and cursing and running and banging ''Hey Sesshomaru?'' ''Miroku?'' ''What time you want me to come back and pick you up?'' Since Koga needed Sesshomaru's car cause his is being repaired, ''Around noon will be fine,'' Miroku was breaking out the breakfast ware turning on the radio:

The Dj's prerecorded Monday morning Broadcast liner: - Good Morning, Everyone this is the one and only Dj Queen Kyle Live in Shikon Town USA, Reaching your work places and your home spaces; what do we have to kick off the morning with? First of all bundle up it's really on the chilly side, we are expected to have a couple inches of snow, and we are gonna be in the lower teens tonight so break out that big fluffy blanket or the electric blanket. In other news,  
my friend, Kagome and I will be in history the first ever web cam live brodcasting! That's right raw live and unedited and uncensored, also pour those requests in! I'll be live all morning until 11:30, first time on a Monday! And let's see what else? Um oh yea the Miss Shikon Pagent will be around the holidays, so if any girl wants to sign up, go down to the East Shikon Mall and sign up!''

''Her voice is in good form today,'' Miroku and the crew never miss Kyle's show, cause one Kyle is pretty hot, and two her just as hot friend too, her brodcast continued ''And I'm going to go on the record, and address these rumors about me and Sephiroth,'' Miroku holds his breath ''We are broken up and never get back together,'' ''YES!'' The friends looked over at eachother ''Miroku, a cold day in hell before that happens.'' ''Shut up, Koga.''  
''Think about it Miroku, he had someone like Sephiroth and you think that she'll look at you and fall in love?'' ''Koga always the downer, no one knows why people fall in love, who knows maybe I'm the one for Kyle, and Naraku may find someone else.'' He had a point ''But buddy she doesnt like perverts, and Miroku you are a pervert.'' The man flushed a bit ''A few misunderstandings,'' ''You were lucky that woman didn't beat the crap out of you and put you in jail,  
either way it would've been funnier than hell!''

They all saw that Sesshomaru take out his cell and dialed the station's number ''Hello?'' ''Yes you have reached the one and only DJ Queen Kyle,'' ''I would like to place a request, if you do not mind,'' ''I don't mind at all, what do you wish to hear?'' ''Air Supply- Sweet Dreams, and my friends wants to hear Johnny Rivers- Swaying to the music, if you please.'' ''I love those songs my friend and I will do our best to em on the air, what's your name and your favorite station?'' Grinning ''97.3 Shikon Radio and Dj Queen Kyle!'' Seeing the shocked looks from his friends, completely out of character for Sesshomaru, up first was Air Supply: ''Love this song,'' Sesshomaru and Naraku like some of the older generation of music, they do like rock and techno and that, and Inuyasha loves metal purely, Miroku likes pretty much all music, Koga likes country and some of this and that. After Air Supply came Johnny Rivers, ''That was Air Supply with Sweet Dreams, and Johnny Rivers with Swaying To The Music, and up next is one of my favs, Jessica Harper- Old Souls. Let on blowing up those requests!'' After the announced song was playing, Inuyasha came down the hallway ''About time, ready?'' Seeing Inuyasha nod,'' We don't have time for breakfast so we have to stop and get something on the way, MacDonalds?'' See Naraku and Inuyasha are successful Architects, they even started their own business called 'Draw Your Space.' Naraku is the one that's incharge and Inuyasha is his second, and they couldn't believe how successful they have been lately, after stopping to get their quick breakfast to get em through til lunch.

Onto Chapter 3 


End file.
